CRASH
by neverknowwhatyourgoingtoget
Summary: Ruthie and Lucy get into a car crash and Lucy is eight months pregnant .Will the baby survive? Will Lucy or Ruthie Survive?Will this tragedy bring the Camden Family back together?Bad summary. Please read and Review.
1. CRASH

**Just to Summarize**

Lucy is eight months pregnant and decided not to move to Crossroads.

Ruthie hadn't seen Martin since she chose T-bone but a surprise came when T-bone left Ruthie and went to live with his dad in London.

Mac and Margret decided to go to Washington University together.

Sam and David is staying with Matt for a few months and so is Savannah.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and the rain was coming down hard. A week ago Lucy decided that Ruthie and her was going to have a sisters day for they can catch up on things. 

Leaving this morning to go shopping they never expected rain to hit so fast.

"Lucy the rain is coming down really fast" Ruthie said looking out from the mall window

"I know that why we better be going than" Lucy said as she gathered her bags up

Ruthie and Lucy hurried to the car as the rain hit them hard. Lucy put the key in the ignition and turned it but the car would start.

Lucy and Ruthie took a deep breath as Lucy tried it one more time and it worked.

While driving across a bridge trying their best to hurry home Ruthie screamed "WHATCH OUT! a car hit her side and pushed them into the water.

* * *

Anne, Eric, and Kevin was trying not to worry as they sat and waited for Lucy and Ruthie to return. Praying that nothing happened to them. Minutes later Kevin gets a call on his cell phone. 

"Hello" Kevin said while fading into the kitchen

Anne and Eric waited patently until Kevin returned. Seconds later when he returned Anne and Eric knew something was wrong because the look on Kevin face was priceless as a tear rolled down his right cheek.

* * *

**This idea just popped in my head if I get reviews saying they want more I will continue it. If so there are going to be a couple of surprises. Next chapter will be called The Search (never know it could be a Marthie too)**


	2. The search

**Hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews. This was suppose to be a one shot but I decided that I will make it a story ,so please review.**

About time Kevin and Mr. Camden got to the scene of the crash they can see fire trucks, police cars, helicopters, and the news was even there. They could see the truck that hit Ruthie and Lucy but they didn't see Lucy's car.

Mr. Camden and Kevin hurried up to go talk to Chief. Michaels about what happened.

"_Lucy and Ruthie car went over the bridge, we fought the car but we can't find them"_

Mr. Camden started to hold his chest as he looked up to the sky then they both went to go talk to some other people.

Ms. Camden was at home calling whoever she needed to. She was alone , she tried so hard to hold it in until she lost it. She started screaming she didn't know what to do . Anne didn't hear the door open because somebody came in the back and put their arms around her Calming down she turned around "MARTIN" she said surprised .They haven't seen him in a year but here he was standing before her with open arms like he always was.

"It's going to be okay Mrs. Camden" Martin said

"_How do he know about.." _Mrs. Camden stop thinking and she began to cry out. Every cry Martin held her tighter.

After another hour the police finally decided that they needed to form a search party. Dialing number Kevin began to cry, Mr. Camden never saw his son in law cry but here he was in front of him. Mr. Camden could see that the once strong man was falling apart as he was going to lose everything in his life.

It was 8:30pm exactly when someone from the search part saw a girl laying on some rocks. Medics ran down, they could see that the girl was hurt badly. Bringing her up to the surface Mr. Camden and Kevin can see that it was Lucy.

One medic was screaming "We have no pulse!" trying to get oxygen to the baby she held inside her stomach.

"_Please god…Please don't take them from me" _Kevin was thinking to his self as he held Lucy hand as the medics tried to save her.

"**1..2..3" **still no pulse "**1..2..3" **Still no pulse

"Baby if you could hear me please don't give up… Your such a strong woman…Please don't get up"

"**1...2..3" **one of the medics said again

"Oh my gosh" Mr. Camden rushed over as Lucy eyes popped open

The search was still going on as they rushed Lucy to the hospital. Ruthie still wasn't found and Mr. Camden began believing that god had took her early. As the night went on Ruthie still wasn't found.

Mr. Camden began walking away he couldn't take it, tears started to fall afst down his cheeks. Walking toward a field in his eye sight.

"Dad" a small voice called him

He began to run as fast as he could "Ruthie" Eric said as he saw that Ruthie was thrown out of the car. The police never thought to check to the field because all the witnesses said the the car went over and nobody came out.

"HEY…HEY!" Eric screamed police men ran over to they could now see the sight that Eric was seeing. They couldn't move Ruthie because half a pole that came from the car was stuck in her right side.

"Don't touch her" one of the medics said to Eric

Ore medics came as they slowly lifted her up into the ambulance still with the pole sticking half way out of her side

**Hope you guys like it. Please review**

**Next Time: Which one of them will be in a coma, Will the baby survive, Will Lucy or Ruthie survive?**


	3. Prayer, love, and Family

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing but this great story**

"Doctor Neal to room 301." Mr. Camden eyes grew wide as he knew that was the room Ruthie was in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Anne ran into the waiting room with tears in her eyes. As Mr. Camden turned around he was surprised to see Martin too but not really.

Mr. Camden stood there telling the two everything he knew. Really he just wanted it to be over. He needed both of his daughters with him. Eric sees it this way he was suppose to pass away before any of his children but he guessed god had another plan for him.

Anne began dialing Mary's number then Matt, Simons, The Cornels, and who ever else she could think of.

**Martin's POV**

As I stood there I wanted to cry but nothing would come out, then a hand landed on my right shoulder as I tuned around to see no other then Kevin.

"What's up man?" Kevin stood there with open arms.

"I just can't believe what's going on." Martin said as they pulled out of the hug and sat down next to each other.

Kevin put his hands to his head as he just sat there with tears coming out of his eyes. Martin put his hands on his back as he could feel what he was going threw.

"2:00 in the morning and still nothing." Martin said with anger in his eyes

"Kevin Kinkerk" A doctor came out. Kevin jumped up. " The babies coming." the nurse said. Kevin walked with the doctors as Mr. and Mrs. Camden stood up with joy in their eyes

I just sat there I knew everything was okay. I can't wait until all this is over I need to see Ruthie.

**Room 303**

Kevin entered the room where he saw a sweating Lucy in the bed crying. Could see the babies head half way out.

Kevin went over to the bed as he held Lucy's hand

"Baby, don't leave me." Lucy said between every push

"I'm not. I would never." Kevin said kissing her on the lips.

"**1...2...3."**and that was the last push before the doctors held a healthy baby boy in his hands. Kevin walked over to cut the umbilical cord.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked not being able to see

Kevin let her know as he brought the baby boy who still had no name in her arms. Tears began falling down her eyes as she held her new born son.

"**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."** the sound the machine made before Lucy went into a seizure . One of the doctors grabbed the baby as Kevin put something inside Lucy's mouth as he held her down.

The doctors slowly moved Kevin aside as they began working on her. Kevin looked at her before the door slammed in his face.

"Mr. Kinkirk." a lady at the desk said

"Yes."

"They need you in the nursing room."

Kevin made his way to where they held all the babies that was just born. He looked into the window as his son laid their looking back at him.

"Oh my gosh it's boy!" Anne said as Mr. Camden and then Martin entered behind her

All looking into the window with big smile on there faces. Kevin was happy but him thinking about being a single parent with two kids was not his future plans.

"How's Lucy?" Eric asked

"She's fine but we can't go see her yet because their still doing some test on her." Eric nodded and then turned around to look at his handsome grandson. Kevin didn't like lying to his parents but it was hard enough that they still hadn't heard anything about Ruthie.

**12:00**

Doctor Neal finally came out to the waiting room where only martin was woke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden "the doctor yelled out

"Yes" as they both jumped up to and walked over to the doctor

Kevin and Martin just looked as they saw Anne calapses . Martin and Kevin rushed over to here the worse news yet.

"Can we see her?" Eric asked

"Sure." the doctor said

Soon everybody was making their was to Ruthie's room. As the reached the room 301 Kevin turned around to see that Martin had left.

" MATRTIN!" Kevin screamed

Martin stopped as he could see Kevin coming toward him "Where do you think your going?"

"I can't see her like this, I messed up maybe if I never left then maybe they wouldn't of went to the mall and known of this would of happen." tears were coming down Martin's eyes fast.

"Known of this is your fault, you was just doing what was right. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything because you want the other person to feel better. I don't blame you for anything all I need you to do is go in there and be strong for everybody. Yeah, Ruthie's mad that you hadn't called her visited or wrote a letter but you don't be there when she wakes up she'll never forgive you" Kevin said sounding like the big brother Martin always wanted. Martin hated being the only child sometimes.

Kevin sat there waiting for an action "I'm sorry." Martin said as he took the last look at Kevin before getting into his vehicle.

"Martin your making the biggest mistake ever, now you'll never get her back!" Kevin yelled as Martin pulled away

**Glen Oak airport**

Simon was at the airport waiting for Mary and Matt as they decided they was going to meet there right alone with their grand parents

They decided to leave the twins and Savanna with Sara . Mary left her kids with Carlos. They didn't want the kids to know this right now because they didn't even know anything really.

Simon was the first to arrive waiting there for almost an hour finally here came Mary.

"Simon I'm so glad to see you." giving him a quick hug before pulling apart " Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nope, I was just about to call mom."

Simon pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Kevin's cell. After three rings Kevin finally picked up

"Hello." the other end of the phone said

"Hey Kevin this is Simon."

"Hey Simon, What could I do for you?"

"Is my mom around you?"

"Yeah, I'll hand her to phone" walking over to where Anne was laying with Ruthie

"Hello." she said sounding tired

"Mom , it's me Simon."

"Oh Simon I'm so happy to hear from you."

"Yeah... how's everything?"

"Well, Lucy had the baby." Anne said with excitement

Turning his head to face Mary "Lucy had the baby!" Mary jumped with excitement. Soon Simon calmed down to ask " What about Ruthie? "he could tell she started to cry

"Mom what happen?" tears started to form in his eyes as Mary got up from her spot

"Simon, Ruthie's….she's….Um…Simon Ruthie's in a coma." Simon dropped the phone as the tears fell.

"Mom what happen?"

"Mary is that you?" Anne said rubbing her fingers back and forth in Ruthie's hair

"Yes, Mom why is Simon crying what happen?" Mary said tears started to drop before Anne said anything

"Baby I'm sorry but Ruthie's in a coma" Anne said. It was not easy tell her kids this especially over the phone

"Mom I'll see you later bye." Mary said before she hung up the phone

Mary grabbed Simon as they both stood there with tears falling down their eyes like a stormy night

Soon 2 hours came as Mary was stretched out on 3 chairs and Simon couldn't go to sleep all he could think about was Ruthie _"How could I be so selfish" _Simon thought as the tears started to fall again _"I couldn't even call her or write her. Some big brother huh" _Simon soon wiped his eyes as he saw Matt and the Cornel came. Mary finally got up as they all gave each other hugs and began on their was to Glean Oak hospital.

**On the Bus**

As they all got on the bus( which will take them to their destinations) the Cornel finally decided to say something "So have anybody heard anything?"

Simon and Mary look at each other before they both said " Lucy had the baby."

"That's great!" Matt said "What about Ruthie?"

"Last I heard..." Simon paused as Mary finished his sentence "She's doing fine."

"You both or lying." John Cornel said

The rest of the way there Simon and Mary was telling them everything they knew.

**Martin's POV**

As I did hundred all theway back home my heart felt so empty. I felt so lost I didn't know what to do. I loved Ruthie and I probably would never get the chance to tell her how I feel. I can't believe this I woke up this morning with great news and now I don't think I can even go to sleep. If Ruthie died I don't think I could go on with life. Someone who was always there for me could be taken away from me in a blink of an eyes.

"_I have to go back." _Martin said to his self _"Kevin was right she'll never forgive me."_

**The Dream**

"Mommy…mommy" a dark curled headed little girl ran into Ruthie's arms.

"Yes sweetheart"

"Can I go with Uncle Sam today?"

Looking to her left to see Sam coming out of the bathroom. It was the same house Ruthie grew up in, the house she learned to love

"Hey big sis. I was wondering can I take little Alicia with me today." Sam and David just graduated high school

"Yeah why not."

"C'mon, you got so big." Sam said picking her up and heading out of the back door

Ruthie found herself doing the dishes then minutes later Martin came in. Ruthie didn't even hear the backdoor open as Martin stuck up from behind her and grabbed her waist. Ruthie jumped but soon realized it was her husband. "Martin!" as he began kissing her neck.

She laughed when he was kissing the right spots.

"Hey baby." Ruthie said turning around to give him a hug then a kiss

"Hey to you." Martin said letting out a little laugh before picking her up and setting her on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

He was between her legs as they kissed passion ally then he picked her up once more before he lead her to their bedroom.

After the love making they soon found their selves making love again for the second time around.

Finally Martin and Ruthie got up, took a shower together and then got dressed.

Following each other down the stairs Martin was making these little funny noises as Ruthie giggled….

**Lucy's Pray**

_**"Please, god **_don't_** take away my sister and please god the baby is healthy. It's two months early and I just can't go threw another tragedy. I know that your out there and I know that you'll will make everything go away. I still think that this happen for a reason. Maybe a sign or something. I sit in this bed praying to you with tears in my eyes. I need you now ever then I needed you back then . Please help me and everyone else stay strong. Please I begging you please. I need you god… all we need is prayer, love, and family by are side and I know everything will be alright... I really need you. Amen**_

**I thought I would give you guys a longer chapter. Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. Please Review**

**Next Time: What will the name of Kevin's and Lucy's baby boy be? **

**Will Martin turn back around?**

**Will Ruthie survive? And Ruthie had another dream but will it **

**be good or bad?**

**And some more unexpected guess show up ( Let's just say they **

**Was in Episodes of 7th Heaven) maybe some of you guys best.**

**If you want somebody that was in 7th Heaven to show please just put it in the Review. I'll try my best to get them in there and thanks for the great review.**


	4. Author note

The next chapter will be late but how I suppose to know if you guys want more if there was know review. Please review and tell me what you think because then I will think know body don't want any more chapters. So please just review and the next chapter will be late.


	5. The Unknown

**Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you will like it.**

**Scene 1**

As Lucy laid sleep in Kevin arms he just looked at her. She kept tossing and turning.

"Is she okay?" Mary and Simon yelled waking her up.

They bought a smile to her face as she knew the voices well. They walked over and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

Kevin got the sign and left to go see his son.It was weird turbulence because he still didn't have a name.

" How do you feel? " Mary asked first.

"Fine" Lucy said back as she turned over to face Simon on the left of her. "Hey what are you thinking?" she asked. He looked like he was about to cry and the last thing Lucy needed was to see Simon cry.

"Nothing"

"Simon c'mon. Tell me"

" I'm just feeling guilty" He said and now a tear fell out of his eye.

Lucy put her hand out as she gave him a sign to give her a hug. " It's going to be okay" she whispered in his ear.

**Scene 2**

Martin was now at his apartment he wasn't thinking right. By now he lost his mind. Pacing back and forth he still didn't know if he wanted tog o back or not.

" _C'mon go back" _he said to himself _" I can do this."_He grabbed his keys and headed back out of the door. This time he was determined to go see her

**Scen 3**

The Colonel and Ruth came into Ruthie's room. Ruth was crying when she entered.

"The Colonel, Ruth" Anne said. She got up and gave them a hug.

"How is she?" Ruth asked.

"She's fine. The doctors said it was temporary, so that's good to know."

Ruth stroked Ruthie hair back and forth and tried not to cry and just nooded her head.

Minutes later Mac walked in. " Is she okay?' Running to Ruthie's side.

"What happen?" surprisingly Peter came too.

"Peter... Mac" Anne said not really surprised that Mac was her but at Peter. " She's okay"

They both exhaled deeply. Peter and Mac just sat there staring at her.

"Does Martin know?" Mac asked.

" He was here but I guess he left" Anne said. By now Eric and his dad left to go talk.

"I can't believe this" Peter said still in shock.

**The dream**

Ruthie was dressed in an all black dress. Her mom was sitting next to her crying. Everybody was there Roxanne, Chandler, Cecilia, Mac, and a lot more. Ruthie didn't have a clue what was going on until she saw it. A horrible feeling ever came threw her whole body. Martin laying in a black and blue casket. Tears fell down Ruthie's eyes.

"Mom what happen?" Ruthie asked with tears coming down fast.

"Baby it's okay. Don't hold it in" Her mom grabbed her as she held her tight.

It was time for Ruthie to view the body and she couldn't do it. Her dad said she didn't have to but she really wanted to. As she stepped up to see Martin he looked so pale. She started to cry and yell. Simon grabbed her and took her out side.

"It's going to be okay" He whispered in her ear.

"Simon what's going on? Why is he dead?"

Simon now looked confused to why Ruthie was acting like she didn't know what happened.

" Ruthie what are you talking about. You know what happen to him we all was there"

"Know I don't... I really don't"

" Ruthie he had cancer. He died peacefully in his bed"

**Scene 4**

As Simon and Mary left with Matt who came in minutes after Kevin left. It was Kevin and Lucy left alone with their baby boy. The doctor said she'll be back in 5 minutes and then they need a name.

As Lucy sat there with her innocent looking baby boy in her hand she started to think hard and really hard.

Kevin sat next to her and started to think to. Then finally they decided that Kevin was going to come up with the first name and Lucy was going to come up with the middle name.

Kevin started to think hard and one of his favorite boy name was Jared.

As the doctor came in with the paper in her hand and finally they had to decide.

"So. What will this adorable little boy name be?" The nice doctor asked.

"Jared" Kevin said.

" Luke" Lucy said next.

"Eric" they both said at the same time.

"So it will be Jared Luke Eric Kinkirk"

Lucy and Kevin nodded their heads. Nobody they knew had 2 middle names but they liked it as they both looked at each other.

"Hey. Jared Luke Eric Kinkirk" Lucy and Kevin really liked the sound of that.

**Hey, hope you guys liked it. Next Time: 3 months later and Lucy is out but will Ruthie soon wake up as she hears one persons voice?**


	6. Is everything Going to be okay?

**Thanks for all the lovely Review. Here's the next chapter hope you all like it...**

**Scene 1**

Lucy sat quietly on the bed with Jared wrapped carefully in her hands. She hadn't said anything since she got home. It's been 2 months she's been out of the hospital but Ruthie was still in the hospital.

"Here you go," Mary said handing Lucy the bottle of water " Lucy now you know the doctor said you have to get a lot of rest." As she finished off reaching for little Jared. Lucy handed him to her and layed down.

Kevin walked in minutes later coming back from the hospital checking on Ruthie.

"Hey baby," He said reaching down and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," She sounded like she couldn't barely breathe " so how is Ruthie?"

"Last I heard she was doing fine. The doctor said that everything is alright" Kevin looked down and saw the tears starting to fall. He wiped them softly and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered in her left ear as she fell asleep.

**Scene 2**

Matt was now back on his way to go get Savannah and the rest of the kids. He's been out there for three months now without seeing his kids, kissing his wife, or anything else just sitting and waiting for his little sister to wake up.

"109 to New York is now loading" The lady at the desk said. Matt made his way on the air plane where he sat down next to a little girl who looked just like Ruthie when she was little with the curls and everything.

_Flash Back:_

"_Matt's not here right now" Little Ruthie said to Heather_

"_Well can you tell him to call when he get's this message I really need to talk to him"_

"_Okay" Ruthie said before handing up the phone_

" _Did any change did Heather call?" Matt asked looking down at Ruthie_

"_Nope" Ruthie said_

"_Okay" Matt said before walking away_

_Later that day Ruthie was in the kitchen chewing gum and she knew he mom said she couldn't. Her and Simon was in the kitchen when Matt came in and made up this story about how gum was made. _

_A knock at the door and Matt and Ruthie rushed to the door where Heather stood._

_Now Ruthie knew she was in trouble when she said she's been calling all day._

_Then Matt found his self talking to Ruthie because she thought he was going to leave her. _

"_Lucy had Mary, Simon has the twins, so I guess that only leave's you and me" Little Ruthie said._

_Matt picked her up and told her that after school that they was going to spend a day together_

_End of Flash Back_

As the air plane stopped Matt woke up with a smile on his face. The first in the past 3 months. He soon realized he had to get off.

_Later on_

Matt entered the house where little Bryon and Ryan came running screaming " Dad..Dad your home." He soon then saw Sam and David then little Savannah running to him as well.

"Go up stairs and pack. Where about to go see grandma and grandpa" Matt said as he put the boys down.

"Hey honey," Sarah came rapping he arms around him and kissing him until both of there mouths where num.

**Scene 2**

Simon suggested that his mom and dad along with The Colonel and Ruth go home and get some sleep and he well stay with Ruthie. Peter went home yesterday and Matt went to look for Martin. After they left he let the tears fall. Ruthie layed with her hair messed up and her arms to her side.

"Don't cry," A voice from behind him said " Everything's going to be okay"

Simon turned round to see it was Martin. The boy everyone's been looking for.

Getting up he gave him a hug and left them be.

Martin didn't know what to do. He tried to look at her but he just found it very hard. Not taking his own advice he let the tears fall.

Finally getting the guts to look at her, he went over and bend down and gave her a peek on her lips. Yeah he knew it was weird that he could have the guts to do it when she wasn't awake. But he soon felt her lips pressing back against his. Her eye's soon opened. Martin couldn't believe it all he could do is smile at her as she smiled back.

Bending down and kissing her again the door opened.

"Ruthie" Simon said running over and practically pushing Martin on the floor.

**Scene 3**

Savannah sat on the bed next to her mother holding her new baby brother. Sam, David, Bryon, and Ryan just watched as they all was waiting for their turn.

"Mommy baby" Little Savannah said

"No," Lucy said pushing Savannah's little figure from almost about to touch Jared's left eye " You have to be careful." Lucy finished off

Savannah had her sad face on Lucy picked her up as it was time for Sam to hold him.

Mary was in the other room on the phone

"How's mommy 2 little girls doing?" It had been 3 month and she missed her 2 little girls and Carlos.

"Fine" they both said at the same time.

**Here's the next chapter hope everybody liked it. Next Time: Ruthie and Martin is starting to become back friend's but will someone come back and ruin it?**

**Lucy and Kevin learns that Savannah is not taking not being the only child any good.**

**Mary, Matt, The Colonel and Simon goes back home but Simon soon run's into somebody who has been holding a big secret from him that will change his life for ever. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Interruptions

**I know I haven't updated in for ever. But here's the next chapter hope you like it. Oh just some pointer's; Lucy and Ruthie both are better it's another month. Since Lucy can't work her and Kevin worked out this deal that he would take his police job back and she would watch the kids.**

**Lucy's POV ( Part 1)**

I was getting ready my kid's snack bags and setting Jared in his car seat. I was getting ready to take her kids to the park while Kevin worked.   
"Savannah come on let's go!" I yelled up the stairs to my daughter.

"Go where?" Savannah asked coming downstairs and shrugging her shoulders.

"To the park I have told you that now let's go grab your coat and I'll help you put on your shoes" I ordered.

Savannah shook her head "No thanks Mommy I'm going to go play" Savannah ran upstairs. I sighed

"No! Savannah come back down here we're leaving do as I say".

"No way!" Savannah yelled back down. At that moment Jared started to cry. I picked him up from his car seat and rocked Jared back and forth.

"I wanna play!" Savannah yelled.

"No Savannah" I said I walked upstairs after her. I grabbed her shoulder forcing her to turn around and look at me. Savannah stuck her tongue at me.

"Savannah come downstairs now and get your shoes and coat I'm not playing we need to go" I yelled as she ran back up the stairs.

"But I wanna play!" Savannah said she made her sad face.

"Savannah" I stated. My daughter's sad face gets me every time. "Oh alright you can play for a few minutes then we're leaving" I said caving in like always.

"Yeah!" Savannah said jumping up and down she walked into her room. I followed her. "Jared and I are going to watch you" I said I sat down in Savannah's chair. Savannah picked up one of her dolls she moved it so it looked like the doll was dancing.

"Oh she's dancing" I said still rocking Jared who now she starting to fall asleep. Savannah soon ditched the doll and started dancing herself.

"Party time!" she shouted.

"Savannah shhh!" I said.

"Dance, dance, dance" Savannah said dancing around.

"Good job!" I said as Savannah danced. After a few minutes I stood up and said "Okay you got to play now let's go to the park".

Savannah ran out the room. "Savannah no please come here" I said walking quickly after her.

"I wanna dance some more!" Savannah said she ran downstairs. I chased after her. "Savannah no Mommy says it's not time to dance it's time to go you can dance when we get to the park" I stated.

"I wanna dance now!" she ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. I walked into the living room. Savannah was dancing on the couch.

"Savannah please be careful!" I said. She was dancing next to my favorite very pricey lamp. At that moment Savannah swung her hand and it hit the lamp knocking it to the floor it hit the floor and shatted into a million pieces the loud noise waking Jared up. He started screaming and crying

"Savannah look at what you did" I said.

"Oops" Savannah remarked. "That's right oops get off the couch and help me clean this mess up" I said rocking Jared. When Savannah didn't get down from the couch I grabbed her hand and forced her down off the couch. I walked over to the hall closet with Savannah in my hand and Jared on my hip. I took the broom and dust pan and walked back over to the mess. I set Savannah in the chair.

"You stay there" I said as I got down on my knees and started cleaning up the mess with one free hand the one hand that wasn't holding Jared .While cleaning I also kept an eye on Savannah making sure she didn't move. Once the mess was clean I had sweep it up and put the glass pieces in the garage. I made Savannah put her jacket and shoes on while I lade a still screaming, crying Jared in his car seat. I put Jared's jacket and shoes on while watching Savannah out of the corner of my eye. I then grabbed my jacket and threw it on then I slipped on my shoes. I took Savannah's hand with one hand and I took the car seat with the other and we walked out the door. I turned around and locked the door behind us then walked over to the front of the house where I had parked the van. I unlocked the van and made Savannah get inside and sit down. I buckled Jared in his car seat then closed the door and got in the driver's seat. I closed my door then started up the van. Soon we were down the road.

**Marthie**

Martin came down the stairs carrying Ruthie in his arms since she is in a wheel chair.

"Put me down" Ruthie said playfully punching martin

"Nope" Martin said playfully back

Hearing a noise behind them Martin turned around with Ruthie in his arms still.

"What are you two doing?" Eric asked as he cleaned his throat

"I-I well we...Ruthie wanted to come down stairs so I thought I would bring her" Martin finally got out

"well go put her down on the coach because I don;t like the idea of you caring her around the house like that"

Martin walked Ruthie into the living room and sat her on the couch as he left to fix her something to eat. Eric soon sat by Ruthie giving her the eye.

"What" Ruthie said as her father just sat there looking at her.

"What going on with..."

"Nothing dad...i-it's just we became back really close friends that's all"

"Here's your water" Martin said coming in interrupting their father and daughter talk

Eric got up and left as he left the two young adults to be. Even though weeks ago everybody found out that Sandy left with Aaron one day not even telling Martin but just leaving him a notice that said he wasn't the father and more. Eric still thought that he need sometime to his self to think but the only thing he's been doing is being over his house upstairs with Ruthie. He decided that he was just going to lay back and let the future take people where ever it is meant to take them.

Martin and Ruthie sat there quite for a long time before martin finally handed Ruthie her water.

"Thank you" Ruthie said grabbing the water

"your welcome"

**Simon**

Simon was on his way back home to see if Ruthie and Lucy was doing better. He was at Glean Oak airport waiting on the shuttle when a baby came crying saying he wants his mommy. Simon picks up the little boy and he stops crying which gives Simon time to ask the little boy who looked at lease two where was his mommy.

As Simon looked at the boy more he looked familiar like he seen him some where. He had light brown eye's and long brownish- reddish hair.

"Aaron...Aaron!" A lady yelled as Simon knew that voice

Simon realized that voice as the girl saw her son and came dashing over with lots of bags in her hands.

Dropping the bags and picking up Aaron she soon pulled him into a huge hug.

"Don't you ever run away from mommy again" The lady said before turning to Simon when she was about to thank him

Simon looked at her and she looked at him when Simon finally opened his mouth and the Name 'Sandy' came out.

**Lucy POV ( Part 2)**

I pulled into the parking lot I climbed out then opened the door to where my kids' sat. I immediately helped Savannah out then grabbed her hand then I reached over Savannah's seat and unbuckled Jared and picked him up. He was still crying as he had the entire way here. I rocked him back and forth

"Shh Jared Shh!" I then shut the door and walked off towards the park. I set down on a park bench rocking Jared in my arms. I grabbed Savannah's arm and made her to look at me.

"Savannah now you can go off and play but I need you to be good no hitting or punching the other kids got it?" I asked. Savannah slowly nodded. "I mean it" I said letting go off her.

As soon as I did she ran towards the slid. It was just us and a two other parents and their kids at the park for a while and Savannah was being good but then more parents and kids started to show up.

"I sure hope Savannah behaves herself I thought to myself" _Oh no! _I thought as a looked like a one and half to two year old boy came running over to the slid he ran up towards the stairs that lead up to the top of the slid. Savannah was just coming down the slid once she reached the ground she ran the same ran the little boy was running over to the stairs. Don't push him

"Savannah don't!" I shouted as I watched as Savannah ran up to him. I closed my eyes as she did the opposite of what I told not to do. She pushed the little boy down hard on the ground. The little boy burst into tears. Savannah shrugged and kept on heading towards the stairs. I stood up and ran over to her I grabbed her and forced her back towards the boy. As we were heading back I noticed a woman who I assume she the little boy's mom was helping the little boy stand up.

"Savannah why did you push this little boy?" I asked. Savannah shrugged.

"You're going to say your sorry" I said to her as we approached the boy and this woman. Savannah stuck out her tongue out at me.

"Excuse me" I said to her. "Apologize" I ordered.

"No" Savannah said.

"Savannah!" I said. I was getting frustrated now. Savannah just stood there she didn't say anything.

"Savannah Jennifer apologize now" I stated.

"You need to teach that girl manners" the woman said she picked up her crying son and rocked him in her arms.

"She usually has good manners but not today I guess but usually she does trust me she's sorry really sorry" I said.

"Aren't you Savannah" I said. Savannah just stood there. "Savannah why are being like this apologize" I said well practically begged. "Again she's really, really sorry" I said as the woman walked off carrying the little boy.

"Savannah Mommy's not happy how come you didn't apologize to that little boy you hurt?" I asked. Savannah shrugged. I sighed "Well what ever the reason you're in trouble we don't hit people I have told you that before".

"We're going home and trust me your dad will hear about this" I said I took her hand I grabbed Jared's stuff and lead Savannah over to van. I unlocked it and made Savannah get inside and sit down. I buckled Jared in his car seat then closed the door and got in the driver's seat. I closed my door then started up the van. Soon we were down the road towards home.

**Marthie**

Ruthie and martin sat on the coach talking for a long time. They didn't even realize how long they where talking until they saw it was dark out side.

"Wow we've talking for a long time" Ruthie said looking out the window

"Yeah" Martin said raising one eye brawl as he started to flirt with her

"Are you flirting with me Martin Tyler Brewer?" Ruthie asked blushing

"Yep" Martin said making Ruthie laugh

They both sat there looking into each other eye's. Martin couldn't believe that he almost lost her. Ruthie just couldn't believe how sexy he was looking.

Moving closer to each other as Ruthie grabbed his face Martin grabbed the bottom of her shirt as he pulled her closer. As their lips was about to touch the door bell rung.

As Martin got up frustrated to answer the door there stood a T-bone.

"Martin" T-bone said " Nice to see you"

Martin just looked as T-bone entered the liver room.

Ruthie looked at T-bone was came over and gave her a hug. Surprisingly she wasn't even mad at what he had did.

"Hey I heard about you and came as soon as possible" T-bone said while looking at Martin who still had nothing to say but T-bone knew he was mad at the face expression he was giving.

"Um..hi...how have you been?" Ruthie finally asked

"I'm great but I really missed you" T-bone said kissing her on the lips.

Anger came all over Martin as he couldn't stand t-bone but Anne and the Coronal always did. He was scared that he was going to lose her again but thing time to T-bone he don't think he could a second time. Martin signed heavenly as he closed the door.

**Simon**

Simon and Sandy sat there talking the whole night as he went back to her hotel room.

Asking so many question Sandy couldn't caught up.

"Hold on" Sandy said putting her hand in front of his mouth " Slow down"

"Okay what happen to martin and you?"

"Well Martin and me didn't work out"

" Why?"

"Well because Aaron's not his"

Simon put his hand on his forhead " Who's is he than?"

The answer right answer Sandy been waiting for him to say the whole night finally he asked. She took a deep breathe before opening her mouth " He's your's"

**Hope you liked the chapter hoped it was long enough for you it's six pages so it better be l.o.l. Next chapter in two weeks. Review please...And don't forget to thank jseventh who wrote the Lucy part.**


	8. No more mistakes

**Lucy POV**

I pulled into the driveway the kids and I got out and headed inside. Once inside I made Savannah sit in one of the kitchen chairs as I set Jared's car seat on the kitchen table. I picked him up and immediately noticed the problem he was wet and I knew actually what that meant.

"Come on Savannah we're going upstairs" I said I took her hand and lead her upstairs while carrying Jared. I walked into Jared's room than laid him on the changing table and set Savannah in the rocking chair.

"You stay there for three minutes this is your punishment for hitting that little boy in the park" I said. I grabbed the timer that I had set up in Jared's room. I turned the timer for three minutes then started to change Jared while keeping an eye on Savannah. Once Jared was changed and the timer ran. I picked up Jared and got down to Savannah's level.

"Now Savannah you know why you were on this chair I told before you hit that boy and hitting is wrong I want you to apologize to me" I demanded.

"Sorry" Savannah said softly.

"Thank you that's all I ask for and Savannah..." Lucy said. Savannah started to get up. "Be a good girl from now on and please do what your told".

Savannah nodded then took off out of the room and ran downstairs . Lucy stood up thinking is really going to good from now on. Lucy walked out of the room and walked downstairs. She saw her daughter dash threw the kitchen and into the living room. Lucy followed her Savannah jumped up on the couch and flipped on the tv. Lucy sat down in the chair and laid Jared on her chest. She rocked the chair back and forth. A few minutes later Lucy and Savannah and I'm sure Jared could hear the back door open aqshe lefted his head up. That must be Kevin Lucy thought.

"We're in the living room honey!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay great all be right there babe!" sure enough Kevin yelled back.

"Daddy!" Savannah said jumping up and down.

"Yes Savannah Daddy's home" Lucy said smiling at her daughter. Kevin soon walked into the living room with a big smile on his face

"Hey babe, hi Savannah, hi Jar" Kevin said he kissed Lucy on the cheek. Then he walked over and kissed Savannah's forehead.

"Ewwww wet!" Savannah said wiping off her forehead. Kevin and Lucy laughed. Kevin sat down next to Savannah.

"So how was my big girl today?" Kevin asked Savannah patting her on the knee.

"Shhh! Daddy I'm watching cartoons!" Savannah said back to him.

"Sorry" Kevin said.

"She wasn't the best today" Lucy said.

"What did she do?" Kevin asked turning to Lucy.

"Well let's see she won't listen to me when I asked her to get ready to go to the park, then when we got to the park she pushed a boy to the ground then weren't apolize to him" Lucy explained.

"Is this true Savannah?" Kevin asked. Savannah irgoned him.

"Savannah answer me" Kevin demanded.

"I'm watching cartoons" Savannah answered. "Oh your not anymore" Kevin said taking the remote out of Savannah"s hands and turning off the T.V"

"I was bad today" Savannah said after a long time.

Why?" Kevin asked

Savannah just strugged her sholders as she didn't say a wrod

"Savannah I'm going to ask you this one more time and you better answer me" Kevin said with anger building in his eye " Savannah Kinkirk " Why where you bad today?"

"Because you don't love me anymore" Savannah said with tears forming in her eye's

"Who don't love you?" Lucy finally decided to bud in

"Dad or you" savannah said withtearing falling down her checks

Kevin picked Savannah up and placed her in his lap.

"Why do you think that? " Kevin said

Savannah just pionted to Jared as they both knew what she was talking about now.

"What makes you think we love him more?" Kevin asked.

"He gets more tention" Savannah answered.

"More attention?" Lucy questioned it was starting to come together she was acting out because she wanted attention. She looked at Kevin for help explaining. Kevin got it too he began

"Well Savannah that could be so for now but he's a baby he needs attention but when he's older he won't need as much attention until then you just have to hang on".

"Yeah and we're try to pay more attention to you" Lucy said.

"Deffinetly as I matter of fact why don't you, mommy and me play a game right now. Mommy will put Jared in his crib upstairs so he can sleep" Kevin said. A huge smile came over Savannah.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"Shhh!" He's sleeping" Lucy stated.

"Let's go pick out a game" Kevin said he took Savannah and they walked upstairs Lucy followed with a sleeping Jared in her arms.  
**T-bone or Martin**

Ruthie sat on her bed as T-bone talked her to death. She just couldn't belive he came back and just thinks everythings okay. Ruthie knew Martin was hurt has he just sat at her desk not saying a word. She could tell he was anoyed to by T-bone as every word t-bone said martin would roll his eye's.

"My dad and I went to see this beautiful place by this lake. I wish you could of came ruthie becaue you would of loved it"

This been going on all day now. Ruthie didn't know how much more she could take. She ws just happy that Martin was there for she could have something to look at. T-bone notice Ruthie stopped listening as he watched Martin and her stare into each oter's eye's.

"Ruthie" T-bone said waving his hand in front of her face " Are yu listening?"

"Yes T-bone. your talking about a lake your dad took you to and you wish i was there"

"Yeah, well as I was sa..."

T-bone's vioce seemed to fade away as Martin started to tess her. Martin started to lick his lips and do that thing with his tongue that she loved. Martin knew Ruthie always wanted to french kiss him. Let just say alot of girl at school said he was good with that. Ruthie was getting more and more inpatient as T-bone wouldnt leave. Martin and her could be makeing out right now. this could be her chance and he's ruining it for her.

As Mrs. Camden and T-bone's dad enetered the room Ruthie soon felt her stomach flip.

"Hi Ruthie" T-bone's dad greeted

"Hi" Ruthie said while gettng up to give him a hug

"So how are you feeling?" He asked

"I feel great"

As they convertsation fade away in the background Martin soon felt really unconfrotable.

"Martin" Anne called

Martin got up and followed her to the hallway

"Why don't you go home and get some rest I think Ruthie and T-bone have alot to talk about"

Martin just nodded and left. His heart soon felt like it was loosing blood. Anne didn't know how much she was hurting his feelings. He left like he was being betrayed by someone he once saw as a mom slip away from him. Martin went down the stairs with anger in his eye's.

" Dad you just enterrupped ruthie and my converstion" T-bone said while laughing. Soon t-bone's dad and her mom was laughing. Ruthie soon let out a fake laugh of her owns.

As Anne and T-bone dad left Ruthie soon notice that Martin was gone.

_"What happen? What did my mom say?"_ All these thought came through ruthie's mind as T-bone lips entervinded with her thoughts. Thinking about Martin she soon pushed away.

"Hey, What was that for?" T-bone asked looking very clueless

"T-bone you come back and exspect me to be alright with it lik everythings okay" Ruthie was now felt with anger but not at him because if it wasn't for him her and Martin wouldn't of had another chance.

"Ruthie"

'No it's time for you to listen" Ruthie demanded " I can't sit here and listen to you talk about how great your trip was and not even once you asked about how I was. I still remember all the bad things you said to me and you think I'm just going to let you back in my life this fast. You must don't know me at all T-bone" Ruthie said letting out an evil laugh before getting the streigth to get up.

"Ruthie your mom will never let you be with Martin... she doesn't even like him she like's me"

"Fine. You go tell my dad you want my mom because I don't want you" Ruthie opened the door before she shut it in t-bone's face. Repeating what she said in her head she didn't know where that came form about her mom thing but he knew what she was trying to say.

Ruthie soon quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Martin number. Before Martin can answer it Ruthie had to hurry up and hang up as her mom caming busting through the door.

"What wrong?" Anne asked looking at her mom

"Mom please did you think me and T-bone would really be together"

"Ruthie you and Martin will never be" Anne said before leaving and slamming the door behind her

Ruthie hated when her mom acted like baby now everbody see where she get's it from. Ruthie knew this wasn't the end of this T-bone thing but she took a deep breathe in and than out.

"Hello" Ruthie said with a big smlie on her face

"Hey" Martin said back

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter in two weeks please review**


	9. Just you and me

**Here's the next chapter basically all of it was written by Jseventh I just made some changes so don't get to thank her. I was just so busy so i asked her for help and she's been great. Sorry for blahing but here's the chapter hope you enjoy and don't get to thank her for this wonderful chapter**

Savannah and Ruthie have the day to spend together. This is the first time Ruthie has been able to spend alone with her niece and her since Savannah started talking. Ruthie and Savannah were walking around the paranoid.

"So Savannah how's daycare?" Ruthie asked her niece. Savannah went to daycare during the day while her dad went back to work and her mom stayed home with Jared. Kevin watched Savannah when she was a baby up until this year.

"Good but I like better when daddy watched me" Savannah answered.

Ruthie nodded "Yeah I bet you did but you know your daddy has to go to work"

"Why does he have to work?" Savannah asked.

"He has to work so he can make money for he can buy Jared and you clothes, food and other things" Ruthie explained.

" I still don't like it" Savannah said she made a face

"I know but you like being with other kids and in your own daycare don't you?" Ruthie asked.

"Yep. I have lots of friends in daycare" Savannah replied

"That's great I'm so happy for you and just think next year you'll be in preschool where you're get to make even more friends" Ruthie told Savannah.

Savannah jumped up and down cheering "alright!"

"Yeah!" Ruthie also cheered "high five!" she said she held up her hand. Savannah slapped Ruthie's hand "I know something else that will make you even more happy?" Ruthie said.

"What?" Savannah asked while jumping

"How about we get some ice-cream?" Ruthie questioned

"Yeah! Ice-Cream!" Savannah replied as she continued to jump.

"Let's go get some" Ruthie said she took Savannah's hand as Savannah stopped jumping. They walked over to the ice cream booth.

"What kind do you want?" Ruthie asked as Savannah and Ruthie got in line

"I want chocolate" Savannah replied.

Ruthie looked at Savannah "Did you read my mind? I want chocolate too" Savannah just smiled. She loved spending time with her aunt. Before the two knew it they were in the font of the line Ruthie ordered and paid for the ice cream a few seconds later they got their ice cream and took a seat.

"Is chocolate your favorite kind of ice cream?" Ruthie asked as they ate their ice cream Savannah nodded.

"Me too I like chocolate too" Ruthie said. Just then Ruthie's cell phone rang. Ruthie looked at her cell phone it said call from Lucy "It's your mom Savannah" Ruthie told Savannah "Should I answer it?" Ruthie asked. Savannah nodded "Okay I will" Ruthie said she took her cell phone out of pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. Lucy and Ruthie talked for a while then Ruthie hung up.

"You're Mom really loves you know that Savannah?" Ruthie stated. Savannah nodded. Lucy had a hard time letting Savannah go with Ruthie this afternoon when Ruthie picked Savannah up for the day. "So I thinking we would see a movie what movie would you want see?" Ruthie asked

Savannah put her finger up to her chin "Hum mm" she thought. Ruthie smiled as Savannah thought. She was so cute!

"Horton Hears A Who!" Savannah finally said.

"I should have guessed that" Ruthie said. Savannah giggled a little and shrugged

"That sound good so let's finish up our ice cream then we're go see time the movies playing" Ruthie said. Savannah nodded.

"Have you read the book Horton Hears A Who?" Ruthie asked.

"Mommy read it" Savannah answered.

"Did you like it?" Ruthie wondered.

"Good book" Savannah said.

Ruthie smiled "What was your favorite part?" she asked.

"The end" Savannah answered.

"Cool did your mom read it to you and your brother?" Ruthie said.

"Just Me" Savannah replied.

"Oh neat" Ruthie stated. Savannah and Ruthie soon finished their ice cream. Ruthie noticed Savannah had ice cream all over her face and shirt.

"Oh my Savannah we need to get you cleaned up right away" Ruthie said. She took her niece's hand and they headed toward the restrooms. Ruthie opened the door to the bathroom and they walked inside. "Let's wash your face" Ruthie said she took some paper towels and got them wet then started cleaning her niece's face. Once Savannah's face was cleaned Ruthie cleaned her shirt up a bit then said that will have to do.

"You don't happen to have another shirt on you do you?" Ruthie asked. Savannah shook her head. "Fine you're have to go to the movies with a dirty shirt" Ruthie said she took Savannah's hand again and they walked out of the restrooms and over to the movie theaters. They got in line the line moved pretty fast and they were at the font of the line soon enough. Ruthie's month dropped when she realized T-Bone was working.

"Hey T-Bone" Ruthie said " What are you doing here?' Ruthie asked

"Well my dad got a place in Glean oak so were staying" T-bone replied " So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine great actually…hum two to see Horton Hears A Who please" Ruthie said snapping out her stake of shock.

"Two?" T-Bone questioned he looked confused he only saw Ruthie standing there Savannah was too short to be seen over the booth.

"Yeah two tickets please Savannah's here with me Savannah go ahead and say hi to T-Bone you remember him don't you?" Ruthie said. T-Bone walked out of the booth and smiled when he saw Savannah.

"Hey kid how are you?" T-Bone said. Savannah smiled and said good softly. "

" T-bone use to live with us do you remember?" Ruthie asked. Savannah nodded

"Of course she remembers I used to baby-sit you" T-Bone said to Savannah.

"Let's get back to the tickets" Ruthie said.

"Oh right of course two tickets for Horton Hears A Who" T-Bone reported he ripped off two tickets and handed them to Ruthie.

"You're movie starts in fifteen minutes" T-Bone informed them.

"Perfect thanks come on Savannah let's go find a seat" Ruthie said she took Savannah's hand again and they walked inside the movie theaters.

"I want pop corn" Savannah said.

"Popcorn didn't you already have ice cream?" Ruthie said.

"So?" Savannah questioned hands on her hips. Ruthie looked at Savannah. Savannah made a sad face. Ruthie smiled

"you know you learned that from me" she said.

"Please" Savannah whined.

"Okay" Ruthie said she and Savannah took their place in line. Once at the font Ruthie order and paid for the popcorn and two cokes. Then they handed their ticket snubs to the ticket taker and walked into where their movie was playing. They took a seat and a few minutes later the movie started. After the movie Savannah and Ruthie were walking out of the movie theaters when they ran into T-Bone. He was waiting outside for them.

"Hey how was the movie?" T-Bone asked.

"Good wasn't it Savannah?" Ruthie asked. Savannah nodded.

"So Ruthie i think we need to talk" T-bone said

"T-bone not right now my days going good and I don't feel like talking i just want to spend the day with my niece" Ruthie said

T-bone watched Ruthie walk away with Savannah

Ruthie came home and plopped on her bed as she was exhausted from the good time she had with Savannah today. She looked at her computer and it read 'mail'. Clicking on the person she saw it was Martin. A big smile came over her face as she pulled out of her cell phone from her pocket. Dialing her number a voice she loved picked up with simple hello

"Hey. What are you doing"

"I'm just thinking about you" Ruthie was about to jump with excited but soon as she got up her mom came in the room.

"Ruthie-" Anne said as she came in the room with a look on her face

"I''m going to have to call you back" Ruthie said shutting her phone

**Next chapter in two weeks. Please review**


	10. Tbone

Ruthie woke up to the sun shinning through her window. She stretched and got up. It was a Saturday morning and she had no plans. This Saturday she didn't want it to be like all the other Saturdays boring with nothing to do. Since the crash a few months ago Ruthie had changed a lot.

"MOM! Need help with breakfast?" Ruthie asked her mom as she came down the stairs

"Oh no honey I'm fine but you could go get T-bone and tell him his plate is ready" Anne said smiling

"T-bone! What is he doing here?" Ruthie said angrily

"He came over with his dad for breakfast" Anne responded still doing what she was doing on the stove

"And let me guess...you invited them" Ruthie said

"Well yes... T0-bone really missed you Ruthie he just want to make sure okay" Anne said turning around and giving her daughter a small smile

"Mom your just doing this because Martin and me is becoming back really close friends" Ruthie said sounding anger than before

"Come on sweetheart. Do you really think Martin and you will really be together? He has a family of his own I just think..."

"Mom your wrong! And if I can't get Martin than I just want have nobody" Ruthie was yelling by now

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. You will do what I said and I said go tell T-bone and his dad that breakfast is almost ready. Listen to me I know what's good for you" Anne yelled back

"_I bet she didn't know what was wrong with me that night T-bone left. She just thought it was because of him leaving that I was so upset. It was because he cheated on me with Jane" Ruthie_ thought to her self as she entered the liver room where T-bone and his dad were sitting down whispering something to each other. But that all stopped when Ruthie walked in.

"Ruthie nice to see you again" T-bone dad said

"Nice to see you to" Ruthie rolled her eyes at T-bone "my mom said breakfast will be ready in a second"

"Can we have a second dad?" T-bone asked his dad

Ruthie didn't want to be mean so she let it be.

"Ruthie can we talk?" T-bone asked

Ruthie sat on the coach on the opposite side form T-bone "Go a head talk" Ruthie said with her hand to her chin

"I...I just want to ask if your okay?" T-bone said trying to start a decent conversation

"I feel fine... But there only one thing that's wrong with me" Ruthie said looking at T-bone straight in the eyes "You"

T-bone couldn't believe how horrible Ruthie was being to him his heart dropped beating as the word came out of her mouth.

Ruthie felt bad now by the look on T-bone's face. Sometimes she said things the wrong way and she had to apologize.

"Sorry T-bone I didn't mean it like that it's just... I'm so glad that you came to see me in the hospital really happy but I wish you would of came as friends and not try and get me back for a girlfriend" Ruthie said now in a softer voice

"Well that's okay but serious Ruthie... do you think that you and Martin will last... come on. I will always be your first love..."

"Wait let me correct you T-bone you was not my first love you was my first lust" Ruthie said getting up and storming up the stairs

"Ruthie Camden you will always love me and not Martin and besides your mom will never let you two be together!" T-bone yelled up the stairs and then heard a big _BANG_ sound

"_He really thought that he was my first love. He sits there and show up and just think that I would be his girlfriend again PLEASE" _Ruthie thought to her self as a message popped up on her computer screen

Ruthie went over to her computer and sat down as she read the message.

_Rue meet me in my room at 9:00 tonight. I know you didn't think that I would just stop hanging out with you like that._

_Hugs and Kisses l.o.l_

_Mar Mar_

Ruthie jumped up and down in excitement, in her chair as she started to write Martin back

_Mar Mar I'll be there don't go to sleep L.O.L Make sure you open your window for I can climb up. I will try to go to sleep earlier_

_And back to you,_

_Rue_

Ruthie couldn't wait until tonight Martin and her hasn't talked or seen each other in weeks and she couldn't wait until she did. Even though the others look at Martin because he is two years older than her it didn't matter because she would be 18 teen tomorrow and if Martin wanted to be with her he could.

When Eric called Ruthie name to come down stairs for dinner Ruthie didn't know what to expect.. Ruthie came down the stairs slowly as only Anne , Eric, T-bone, and his dad sat around the table. Ruthie now knew this wasn't going to be good when the twins wasn't there to interrupted something. But now Ruthie wish they was.

"Hey Ruthie" T-bone dad greeted her as she took her set

"Hi" Ruthie said back with a fake smile on her face " Hi T-bone"

"Hi Ruthie"

After that the conversations dropped nothing else was said for a long time. Anne just kept looking at Ruthie as T-bone tried to hold her hand under the table. Anne couldn't take it anymore she had to do something Ruthie didn't belong with Martin she belonged with T-bone.

"So Ruthie T-bone and you should plan something for your birthday tomorrow" Anne said

"Mom I don't think..." Ruthie tried to finish her sentence as she was rudely interrupter by T-bone

"Yeah why not. We should make plans"

Ruthie eye balled her dad as she hoped her knew what to say

"Let's not jump tomorrow" Eric said

"Dad I don't feel good can I be excused" Ruthie said as she looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 9:45 she was really late.

"Are you okay" everybody said

"Yeah I just need to go lay down" Ruthie said getting up for the table "Goodnight everybody and thanks for dinner mom"

"Goodnight" everybody said

"That's okay T-bone and me have to get going anyways. We have to go to this thing at my job...Thanks for diner and goodnight" T-bones dad said

Eric and Anne was the only one left down stairs.

"Anne. Why would you do that?" Eric said placing a dish in the sink

"Do what?" Anne said acting clueless

"Stop making deciding for Ruthie she will be 18 tomorrow and she had to learn how to make mistakes and learn from them" Eric said. He kissed Anne and led her up the stair and that was it for them tonight.

Ruthie knew Martin would be sleep by now. She was really late it was 10: 30 and Ruthie had to make sure her dad and mom would really be sleep. Anne kept checking on Ruthie every hour but now that her mom and dad were in deep sleep. Ruthie tip toed out the back door.

She hurried to Martins window where it was closed. She climbed up and knocked on the window. When there was no answer Ruthie saw that the window was un- lock and she just lifted it up slowly. When inside the room she closed the window and looked around to see where Martin was.

"Ouch!" Ruthie said jumping up as a Martin with only a towel sat on her.

He quickly ran over and turned on the big light.

"Sorry Ruthie" Martin said

As Ruthie eyes widen at the sight of Martin he went back in to the bathroom. Ruthie sat back on his bed with a big smile on her face.

Martin came back out as they both started to laugh.

"So" Martin said "How have you been"

"Great" Ruthie said "But are you sure your dad didn't hear me?"

"Oh yeah he's left the town house to myself"

"Then why did I climb through the window" Ruthie said as she hit Martin in his arm

"Well I just love seeing you climb through the window and seeing that you were really late I just went to take a shower" Martin said hitting her back

"Hey you can't hit me back" Ruthie said punching him in his chest as he blocked her and grabbed her. He started to tickle her as she wiggled everywhere.

Ruthie couldn't take it anymore next thing she knew she grabbed his face and kissed him. Pulling away to see is expression.

Martin looked at her and bend down as one of his hands was one side of her and the other on the other side. His lips pressed against her as her hand moved from his neck to his...**To Be Continued**

**I know somebodies mad just can't wait to see what happens next lol. Read next time to find out what happen that night between Martin and Ruthie. Please review... Next chapter in two weeks**


	11. Happy bday part 1

When Martin looked in her eyes he can see the innocent girl he always thought she was. His mind was racing and he finally pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ruthie asked as she was taken back by Martin's reaction.

"I just can't… do this" Martin said jumping up and sitting beside her " at lease not now"

Ruthie laid there with her hands on her face not knowing what to say or what to."I'm sorry it's not that I don't want you or anything I do…it's just not here and now" Martin said. Ruthie lifted up from her spot on the bed and wrapped her legs behind Martin and started to kiss his neck.

'That's okay I understand" Ruthie said in between breathes. Ruthie started to rub his chest and martin loved every minute of it. Martin grabbed Ruthie by the waist and spun her around until she was sitting in his lap face to face.

"So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?" Martin asked between their kisses.

" My moms trying to make me go out with T-bone" Martin laughed and let the night take them.

**Happy Birthday**

The twins came in and jumped on Ruthie bed as they screamed " Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks" Ruthie said as she kissed them both and took the plate of breakfast that she can see they made.

"We made you a card" the twins said as they exited the room and Lucy came in. Ruthie soon jumped up with excitement.

"Ruthie I'm happy to see you to" Lucy said hugging her back

"Lucy I need a big favor from you" Ruthie said as Lucy and her sat on her bed.

"What is it?" Lucy said knowing something was up.

"Well to make this long, irritating story short T-bone came back and mom want me and him to get back together but Martin is back and I don't want to go out with T-bone on my birthday" Ruthie said. Lucy took a deep breathe and signed as her cell phone rung.

"Ruthie I'm so sorry but I can't help you not today" Lucy said as she rose up from her spot and kissed Ruthie on her forehead.

When Lucy left Ruthie felt her anger rise but then her favorite brother came barging in.

"Simon!" Ruthie yelled as she gave him a hug " what are you doing here? I thought you went back home"

"Well something came up and I decided to come back for your birthday. So what are you doing today?" Simon asked

"Well mom want me to go out with t-bone but I want to go out with Martin" Ruthie said praying that Simon would help her

"T-bone, why do she like him so much, I hate him. I'll help you Ruthie because I want your 18th b-day to be the best" Simon said as Ruthie jumped up and hugged him " So this is what we are going to do. I'm going to tell mom that I'm taking you out for your birthday and I'll take you to Martin so ya'll can really be together"

"See this is why you're my favorite brother" Ruthie said

**I know took me forever to write this chapter but I had stuff to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to comment. And give me ideas of what you want to happen and I will pick somebody's that's I think is good. Remember between Ruthie and Martin…Send me a message of what your outline of the next chapter you think should be like.**


End file.
